Kindergarten for Super Powered Toddlers
by GothlyRaven
Summary: Ah yes the school for little teen titans. The teen titans are toddlers and go to school. they still have their powers and look the same but with cute chubby faces since they toddlers. Just look at their kindergarten life with my OC as the teacher of course. BBRae, RobStar, Cybee, Flinx, and much more R&R please or you get no cookie *waves cookie in face*


It was a normal fall morning. The trees where painted with bright warm colors while leaves decorated the ground. The windy chilly air cause the people to wear jackets and come in and out of coffee shops ready to start another day in their life. However, that it was not so normal for a certain teenager who was stuck in traffic trying to drive to her class of super powered toddlers.

"Are you fuggin kidding me!" a girl yelled from the inside of her car. She had black as night hair with purple and blue streaks that reached halfway down her back and had bangs in a side swept fashion covering her forehead. This girl had slightly pale skin with dark chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black muscle t-shirt with a skull on it and had a black sweated over it with navy blue pants and to go along she had studded combat boots. Of course, she was a Goth and not to mention 17 years old but she did not care what you said about her cause you would not live to say the end of your sentence.

"Ugh I need to get to a school of super powered toddlers!" she yelled out and honked her horn three times. Her Name was Black Rose and was gifted with powers but not only was that she was also the princess of the underground.

"You know what forget this I'm using my powers!" She yelled out to no one in particular, with that, she raised her hand, and the car was enveloped with dark blue energy and teleported to the school.

Black Rose was now standing in the parking lot of the school. She went straight to the classroom that she was supposed to watch over. She slammed the door open and was happy to see that everything was in order and nobody was hurt.

"Traffic again?" the voice belonged to the principle.

"… Yeah but this time I used my powers unless I would have gotten here in the afternoon, I think I should just stick to teleporting here instead" she confessed and looked around the room to see the little super powered toddlers were doing their own things and did not seem to notice that Black Rose had arrived until…

"Black Wose!" a little beastboy toddler yelled and ran over to hug her.

The other little toddlers turned to see Black Rose standing in the doorway and yelled out "Black Wose!" and were now racing to get to Black Rose first. The little toddlers pushed and shoved some tripped others were the cause of the trip.

"I guess I'll let you take over here" the principle said and gave a nod to Black Rose and left.

"Hey How are my favorite group of munchkins doing?" she said and held her arms out and squatted down to the size of the little toddlers.

All the little toddlers hugged Black Rose. "Now guys get back to your desk I brought you guys something!" She said with a wide grin. Every time she said, she brought something it was either treats or prizes for her toddlers.

All the little toddlers ran to their little desks that were in groups.

Group 1 Had Bumble Bee also in the group was Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash. Group 2 contained Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Seymour. Group 3 had Beastboy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg

Black Rose snapped her fingers and on the center of each group was a tray of cookies with little cups of milk and of course, Beastboy had Soymilk.

"I thought you guys deserved it because you guys have good behavior and don't give any trouble to Ms. Arced (the principle duh) for the past few weeks I've been late" Black Rose said with a sweet smiled. She loved her class of toddlers more than her life.

Little Beastboy raised his hand.

"Yes Beastboy I did get yours soymilk so eat up" she said and beastboy put his hand down after that.

She sat at her desk and played her rock music low so the little toddlers were not disturbed but the little toddlers like all the types of music Black Rose played anyway, and she started to doodle.

Meanwhile the little toddlers ate their cookies…

"Hey Waven do you want my last cookie" little beastboy said.

"Thank you beastboy" little Raven said and grabbed his cookie and ate it happily.

"Friend Raven do you wish to play with the blocks of building with me?" Said a little Starfire to Raven with big green pleading eyes.

However, before Raven could answer back Terra came over to their group.

"Hey BB do you want to play in fort with me when you're done?" Terra said and batted her eyelashes trying to act cute but instead it looked like she had something in her eyes. No one noticed that the bookshelf in the back corner of the room was enveloped in black energy and scattered all the books on the floor.

An angry little Raven took Beastboy's arm and stood in front of him.

"Sorry _Terra _but BB already said he would play with me so Bye!" Raven said sending scissors (she doesn't know what daggers are but she knows scissors are sharp because Black Rose can only handle them)

"Humph" Terra stomped her foot, glared at Raven and walked away.

"Weally Waven" Beastboy said and looked at Raven with his big cute emerald eyes that well Raven couldn't say no too.

"Yes Beastboy" and they sat together and later went to Raven went into her little corner reading her favorite book with a green kitten curled up on her lap.

Meanwhile with Black Rose…

She was doodling I her sketchbook but she felt something tug on her pants. She looked down to see a little Robin seeking her attention.

"Yes Robin do you need help with something?" she said and grabbed little Robin and was seated on her lap.

"Well… how can I get Starfire to like me?" little robin spoke in a shy little voice looking down and blushing. Of course, Black Rose knew Robin liked her because he had told her after the first day of kindergarten. She only ended up here with the cute little toddlers because she needed high school credits and she was the only one at in her class that had powers so she could handle little super powered toddlers. However, she loved these little toddlers more than her own life and she no longer cared about her high school credits but she still needed to go to college. She actually dropped college to stay with her little toddlers because she could not stand to see them so sad without her.

"Well why don't you try to woo her, like try to sing her a song or give her a flower and tell her how pretty she is or just do something with her that she likes"

"Thank you Black Rose" Robin said and hugged her. He ran off to play with Starfire and the building blocks.

She smiled at the thought of those two. They were so cute and blind to the fact that they liked each other. The day went short after that and everybody went home after they finished giving Black Rose their hugs.


End file.
